Mating Heat
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Stiles is now a Werewolf and it's his first time shifting but it's no ordinary shift for him, since he's Derek's mate they have to complete their mating bond but Stiles wolf has to accpet Derek's wolf and the only way to do that is fight it out.


**Disclamier: ** I don't own anything but the plot.

I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it as I'm going to write my other fics.

I tend to write a lot of Derek and Stiles these days and although I don't post them all I have loads, so am changing to other areas for a short perid time.

Bold Letters mean a change of scene.

Last little messege but I want to say thanks to my reviewers, I may only get 4, 5 if I'm lucky, but I always look forward to them so Thank You.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Mating Heat.<span>

Stiles opened the door to the basement taking one step into the darkness as he moved down the stairs feeling his body coiling with a tension that had nothing to do with the darkness surrounding him but more to do with what was hiding in it. He moved his hand to flick the lights on seeing two cages looming large being divided by metal bars in the form of a T, Stiles moved towards the bars and walked along running his fingers over the bars.

This was where Derek, Scott and Jackson came the nights of the full moon when the desires became too much forcing them to lock themselves up down here, Stiles felt his breath catch as he raised both hands to grip the bars. This was where he would now come when desires over whelmed him like now because he took that step with Derek, he was now a Werewolf and they would complete their mating bond, his body coiled tighter with tension as daylight faded outside.

He had no idea what to expect he tried to find information on the internet but his search proved useless and when he asked Derek the man struggled to tell him because he had never experienced it himself, so Stiles did the next best thing. He researched wolves in the wild and how they mated but didn't know if that would apply to this, in the wild wolves mated based on strength and status but Stiles was Derek's mate anyway.

Was he strong? He didn't know because this would be his first time turning, the second things was the Alpha's mate sometimes chose the spot to mate or 'den' which left Stiles with cage one or cage two. Also they would be affectionate at first but if Stiles' wolf didn't want it they would fight until either he wanted it or Derek over powered him in a show of dominance, Stiles had no idea what the hell would happen when they entered the cage because they weren't normal wolves but Werewolves.

So did that mean he or Derek would try to kill each other or would they just injure each other? Stiles knew Scott was being taken else were because Derek would find him a threat and try to kill him if the man disturbed there mating. Allison would come during the day and drop meat into the cage for him and Derek but after that she would leave to do the same for Jackson and Scott, after his best friend returned to normal he would probably have sex with his mate.

Poor Danny only became aware of them last week after Jackson slipped up and nearly bit him during sex which wasn't shocking to Stiles, but what was shocking was they had sex regularly even though Jackson dated women however that was before he was turned, after turning he hadn't see a women around Jackson just Danny. Would Danny be turned too or would Derek have to keep him with in sight when he turned this down?

Stiles groaned resting his forehead against the bars; he was over thinking things before it even happen "Calm down." He lifted his head looking between the two cages trying to decide which one looked better. Neither really but Derek advised him they were fairly new and cleaned down after the full moon to wash away the blood from their food and that little snippet of information only added to his comfort, Stiles snorted at the thought before moving back up the stairs.

**D**erek parked his car and glanced at Allison "Remember through the top and don't come with in arms distance." he watched her nod before getting out the car while he did, he shut the door before looking at his house which had been fully restored thanks to him and Scott with a little help from Jackson but most of it was thanks to Stiles. He had really put time and thought into the house since he was Derek's mate and he made sure there where exits in case anything went wrong and every room had a fail-safe, it made Derek's fear lessen even though he never said one word to Stiles about his fears. But then he didn't have to his mate was clever like that, sometimes a little too clever.

He moved up to the house and opened the door calling out "Stiles." When he heard movement in the basement he entered the kitchen before moving down the steps to see his mate in the left cage putting a blanket down with a pillow. Derek raised one eyebrow "What are you doing, Stiles we will be in wolf form." He watched his mate nod but continued to make the cage a little cosier while Allison just smiled as she leant against the bars.

Stiles looked at Derek then smiled at Allison "I don't want my ass got get cold if we changed back." He sat down on the blanket pulling another one over his legs as he looked at his best friend's girlfriend "Drill sergeant done with you."

Derek rolled his eyes as he shed his jacket dropping it on the table by the wall "It's for safety." He gripped his t-shirt pulling it over his head and dropped it on the table before gripping his jeans but stopped when Stiles made a fuss. Stiles stared at his boyfriend "What you can't wait till she leaves, you only got one pair of jeans or something" he watched Derek glare right back "Your rich I'm sure you can buy another pair if they get destroyed." He just smiled when Derek rolled his eyes before entering the cage.

Allison grinned at Stiles before moving towards the lock "So you want me to lock you in." it was a combination lock that Derek could set himself so when it was over they could wait till the lock disengaged but since this was a first for every one she would lock them in.

Derek nodded as he gripped the bars pulling the cage door towards him and paused with a few inches between the locks "Spin this however many times you want when you want to unlock it there's a code in the table." He pointed to the right draw making sure she saw.

Stiles raised his hand as if to salute her "Good luck cadet" he snorted when Derek growled "If the shit hits the fan and furry asses run around town use any means to bring it to an end." He saluted her as Derek pulled the door closed. Maybe he should have asked for separate cages "Bye." Stiles watched Allison suppress a smile as she finger waved before moving up the stairs leaving him with Derek in a cage. Correction an angry Derek in a cage giving him conformation he should have asked for separate cages "So." Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek slid down the bars until he sat on his ass and drew his knees up resting his arms on them.

Derek refused to answer his mate as he stared at him feeling slightly pissed off that Stiles thought this was funny, he wanted their mating to go right and to do that he had to make sure everything went smoothly. He had to lock the others down in different places because he wasn't sure if his mating would affect them but it had to be with in a safe distance that Allison could reach them within minutes to handle any problems that arose. Yet Stiles though this was all fun and games which it wasn't, he watched his mate roll his eyes and growled.

Stiles lobbed a pillow at Derek "Get over it." He pulled the remaining pillow closer as he lay down and hitched the blanket around him feeling a little chilled by the cold concrete and the brisk air, he looked at Derek who moved the pillow to his side. Derek stared back "Are you cold." He hadn't thought to set the heating and his phone was in his coat, he looked around seeing if he had any sticks to bring his jacket towards him. Stiles slid one hand under the blanket "I set the timer the heat will kick in around eight but maybe I should have set it sooner." He watched Derek relaxed back against the bars and trailed his eyes over the broad shoulders.

Derek lowered his legs when he caught Stiles looking and picked the pillow up putting it behind his back while moving his ass slightly forward so he reclined back against the pillow and closed his eyes or at least allowed Stiles to think so. Stiles moved his eyes down over the defined pectorals then down to ridged abs that he loved to trace with his tongue and down again to delved hips, he pulled the blanket tighter around him as a shiver passed over him but it had nothing to do with the cold. Derek suppressed his smirk and continued to stay completely still but couldn't resist flexing muscles as he drew in a deep breathe.

Stiles rolled his eyes but watched his mate with all those muscles on display and pulled the blanket over him tighter "When we change will I remember it." He watched green eyes that looked brighter than normal lock with his. Derek pursed his lip thinking about it before answering "Some of time, but you won't be consciously aware of your actions or be able to control yourself, it's when our stronger tendencies come out." He watched Stiles nod and crossed his ankles waiting. Stiles ran a tongue over his bottom lip "How long will it last?" he wanted to know because while Derek and Scott where gone for three nights during the full moon, there were some months where they would be away for two nights.

Derek shrugged one shoulder "Normal the duration of the night but it came last during daylight hours if the moon's pull is strong enough but never more than one night." He swallowed thickly as his skin pulled tight. Stiles flicked his eyes to the clock on the wall seeing it was about time for sun set and rolled onto his front feeling his stomach flip but still looked at Derek "So why are you gone for three days with Scott if it only lasts one." He slid his other hand under the pillow. Derek rolled his shoulders feeling the little sensations that would build into bigger ones until he changed "We go a day before to get locked down then the night of the change and we wait one more night to be sure we're in control again."

Stiles nodded "I get it now." He never thought about it like that he just thought they'd run wild howling at the moon before hunting down dinner to relieve some of their need before they had to be locked down, he groaned feeling the flip get worse. Derek watched Stiles frown as he moved one hand to his stomach "Don't fight it." He grabbed the pillow tossing it across the floor before crawling towards his mate feeling need rising. Stiles rolled onto his back when Derek nipped his shoulder before rolling him over and groaned when a hot hand slid under his t-shirt "Damn you're boiling." He watched Derek moved the pillow next to his and place his head on it.

Derek grinned "It's starting" he watched brown eyes flicker once and felt excitement shoot through him "just relax the more you fight it the more your control slips." He moved his hand up a taunt stomach starting a soothing motion. Stiles exhaled on a deep breath and watched flashes of blue "You're excited." He found himself kind of excited but mostly nervous with a little fear and when Derek nodded he moved one hand to rub his fingers over a strong jaw line. Derek growled enjoying the contact and pulled his mate closer as he soothed his hand back and forth "We should remove our clothes soon." He watched Stiles nod as his eyes flickered again, from brown to rich golden amber.

He moved his fingers down Derek's jaw and over his throat feeling the older man swallow as he did so making Stiles smile and move his fingers back up the throat feeling Derek swallow again "Is it always heightened."

Derek grinned flashing teeth "Sometimes depends on the situation." He moved his hand low on the stomach that dipped when Stiles sucked in air "Why." He spanned his fingers wide sliding the tips under the band of jeans. Stiles blinked as he looked at Derek, the flashes of blue where becoming stronger and lasting seconds longer "I feel strange." He tipped his head up slightly when Derek supported himself on his elbow. Derek took in gold amber eyes before dropping his eyes to Stiles lips "Good kind of strange." He knew the feeling that normally accompanied the changed but this time he could say it was different, maybe it was because Stiles was with him or maybe it was the mating bond rising.

Stiles felt his teeth length and parted his lips flicking his tongue over one tip "Just strange, is there really a good kind." He moved his eyes over Derek's face watching the way his lips kicked up at the corners as a wicked grin graced his face. Derek moved his fingers working quickly to undo the button before pushing the zipper down "Let's find out." He pushed the pillow out the way sliding his arm under Stiles head until it rested in the crook of his arm. Stiles swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob as he looked at Derek and groaned when fingers brushed against his cock, it was only the briefest touch but Stiles felt it like a heavy caress.

Derek kept his lips over Stiles never touching but close enough to feel every warm puff of air, he couldn't explain it but he felt excited, aroused by watching and giving his mate pleasure "Look at me." Brown eyes locked with his. Stiles tipped his face up closing the distance between their lips but didn't kiss his mate; instead he flicked his tongue out against a sharp tip before running his tongue up the extended fang. Derek growled as bit down on Stiles tongue and moments later sucked on the hurt before releasing his mate's tongue to nip at his chin before dropping sucking kisses to his jaw "Play nice." He moved his fingers to grasp Stiles more firmly.

His hips rocked slowly as his head tipped to the side pressing his face into Derek's shoulder as he groaned and lapped at the skin dusting it in small nips then sweet kisses, Stiles felt shivers rolling over him as his hips lifted again. He felt light headed like the kind you feel when you're slightly tipsy and having a good time and he couldn't explain why but Stiles didn't try to work it out he just pressed closer to the heated flesh of his mate. Derek stroked Stiles slowly enjoying the twitches and little noises leaving his throat, he lifted his forearm bringing Stiles face closer to his and brushed their lips before biting down on a plump bottom lip.

He loved the fact Stiles still acted as if he was human and rarely used his wolf's gifts, like strength but at times like this when Stiles fangs came down they would catch his bottom lip making it red and slightly plump. So many things he had to teach his mate as their life unfolded together, Derek growled sounding his joy and happiness at having his mate and locked eyes with golden amber as a growl answered his. Stiles nipped at Derek's chin feeling sensations building as Derek tightened his fingers around him, he twisted his body slightly until he was flush with his mate.

Derek raked the tip of his fang up Stiles neck to nip at his ear lobe before blowing in his ear and found his hips rocking in time with Stiles even as his hand continued to stroke his mate's cock "Close." He felt teeth sink into his shoulder in answer. His hips rocked faster finding the sensation coming to a head but what clinched it for him was teeth sinking into his neck, Stiles bit down harder on Derek's shoulder as his hips snapped forward and moaned as he tasted blood. Derek groaned when Stiles cum scented the air and rocked his hips forward one more time feeling his body stiffen as he came and sucked on the skin as the sensations dulled down.

They great thing about turning was the heightened climaxes however the only down side was the need for multiply climaxes to ease the need but Derek didn't think that was such a bad thing at this moment in time.

Stiles sat up when Derek tugged on his t-shirt and lifted his arms letting hands tug it off before pushing his jeans off and watched as Derek kicked both pairs through the bars before coming back to their little bed. He lifted his head placing it on Derek's chest as the man lay next to him and groaned at the heat coming off his mate but didn't move "This is bedding down." Stiles moved his thigh to rest over Derek's and frowned feeling tired all of a sudden. Derek squeezed Stiles thigh and yawned "What?" he listened to his mate while trailing his other hand up Stiles back enjoying the skin contact and found his eyes dropping closed listening to the tones in Stiles voice.

Stiles ran his fingers over Derek's abs loving the way they bunched "I read that wolves sometimes bed down before mating and I presume this is us bedding down." He spanned his fingers wide listening to Derek's heartbeats. Stiles didn't know how long they stayed like that but as the sensations in his body built he also felt heavy, tired, which made no sense but then would turning into a Werewolf make much sense to the body, not really. With his eyes closed for a while he became aware of not just his mates heartbeats but the ticking of the clock and movement in the pipes as the heating kicked in, Stiles found himself falling sleep as he listened to them.

Derek came awake groaning in pain as his skin pulled tight while bones stretched and rolled to the side using his hands to push up from the floor as he arched his back feeling his lips parting on another pained groan, he looked to Stiles who was shaking his head. He tried to reach his hand out but couldn't as his muscles seized "Don't fight it." His voice sounded distorted even to him but he tried to help his mate in any way he could.

Stiles arched violently hearing bones crack "Kind of hard not to." He fisted the blanket as his skin felt it was being pulled tight over his muscles and bones; so tight he was waiting for the skin to tear along the outer edges of the shifting muscles. He turned his head watching Derek's back ripple as muscles rearranged while bone lifted under the skin where they shouldn't be "God no." he felt panic clutch at his heart and turned his head not wanting to see it. Derek growled when Stiles rolled onto his side "No, look." He knew that was going to be the final thing he said as he face elongated and his body shifted into place, he growled turned his head towards Stiles who was sat up.

Stiles twisted round seeing fur coming out of skin to spread fast like a wild fire, he groaned and doubled forward feeling bones shifting into final places as his face elongated and shook his head lifting his hand to see it half caught between human and Werewolf. His thumb and fore finger where completely covered in fur and twice the length of his other three fingers making him whine in panic but a growled sounded behind him as Stiles lost himself.

Blue eyes locked onto the form before him and growled as he scented the air, taking a step forward it growled again showing its teeth but he just lifted his hands when the beast came at him making him bare his teeth as claws dug into his flesh but he just sank his teeth into the fur before him. Claws scrapped at his stomach as blood pooled on his tongue only to pull back to growl as his skin spilt over his shoulder, he flung the other wolf off him and hunched low assessing the other beast whose chest was heaving and growled before charging thinking one thing.

_My mate, I will claim him._

-.-.-.-.-. Many hours later as the moons control is still strong.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allison heard the growls so clearly when she pulled to a stop she almost thought they had escaped from the cage but when she entered the house and opened the basement door she knew they were still locked up. Moving towards the freezer she grabbed the carcasses of the dead animal and dragged it down the steps feeling blood sliding over her hands and forearms but she didn't slow down or stop until she hooked the meat on the chain and pulled it until it was outside the cage door. Pressing the button on the wall she watched the upper half of the door move before pulling the meat in automatically then sliding closed again.

She grabbed the towel on the side and wiped her hands of the blood as much as she could and watched the two beasts going at it in the cage, Allison noted the blood splattered up the walls and on the floor. Her eyes moved to the various injuries on the beasts and smiled because it looked like the slightly lighter one was holding its own. Allison didn't know how many minutes she stood by the stairs but when the fighting started to lesson she knew it was time to leave as they were about to get it on, moving quickly she came back up the stairs before locking the basement door.

The lighter coloured beast stood feeling blood drip from its arms and back as it looked at the wolf before him seeing blood drip down it's heaving chest as its breathing was laboured, he assessed the wolf who was just as strong if not stronger than him. It would make for as good mate, the creature dragged his foot forward and tilted his head slightly exposing his neck as he panted for air hard and moved his eyes from blue but only for seconds as he waited for the answer.

Submission, acceptance, He growled his pleasure as he lifted his hand grabbing the meat to drop it before his mate and growled in satisfaction when the wolf started eating, he hunched down starting to eat but bared his teeth when the wolf came near his meat.

He moved closer holding meat between his teeth and dropped it on his mate and growled when the darker wolf ate it before he lapped at the fur around his mates' mouth tasting the blood from the food. The darker wolf turned lapping at its mate mouth in return before pushing the food way and coming over the lighter wolf ignoring the snarls.

A whine sounded in the air as the dark wolf growled in pleasure before lapping at his mate. The lighter wolf nuzzled the shoulder before him and whined again when teeth clamped down on his neck then growled before biting down into the fur before him.

-.-.-. next morning. -.-.-.-.-.-

Derek groaned coming awake as his hips snapped forward making him hump air and frowned as no warm body greeted him, he snarled as he came to his knees looking around but didn't have to look far. His mate was next to him lying on his front and growled moving until he rested over him "Stiles." Derek's voice was rough but he didn't care and rocked his hips forward between firm cheeks only to hear a whine.

Stiles pushed his hips back as he looked over his shoulder seeing blue eyes watching him "Need." He whined the word before lapping at the wrist near his face and moaned when he tasted blood. Derek growled as he rocked forward again and dropped his chest until it was flush with every inch of his mates' skin before lapping at his mark. Stiles tipped his head exposing more of his neck for teeth to scrap over his skin "Yes." He groaned rocking his hips back feeling sensations building quickly but he knew he wouldn't cum until Derek did. Keen noises left Stiles mouth making Derek growl as he bit down lightly on Stiles neck rocking his hips faster knowing this was going to be over in a moment but it wouldn't lessen the need.

Stiles groaned as Derek came between his cheeks and whined as his hips rocked forward one last time before purring hearing Derek join in before fingers moved between his cheeks to push in, Stiles parted his lips to take in air as he spread his legs wider. Derek nipped at the flesh of Stiles back as he moved his mouth lower, he pushed the tip of one finger into Stiles and sucked on the small of his back before scraping his teeth over the top of a buttocks. It was too much, Stiles whined again pushing his hips back feeling close even though he just came again and when Derek pushed another finger in adding to the already heightened sensation he groaned.

Derek snapped his hips forward as Stiles came again but didn't stop what he was doing he pushed his fingers in and crooked the them slightly before pulling back to slide them in again, he bit down on Stiles butt cheek enjoying the soft noises. Stiles rocked his hips back as he curled his fingers against the floor "Ease up." He couldn't handle the way the sensation where building again, it was too fast and way too much yet Derek didn't stop. A snarl had his head lifting but Derek just grinned as he came over Stiles nipping his shoulder and when Stiles pressed his hands flat against the floor as if to get up he dropped his weight against Stiles.

Stiles pushed his hips back as Derek pressed his chest to the floor "Slow down." Yet the words went unanswered in the verbal sense but answered in a physical one as Derek pulled his fingers back and slowly pushed into him. Damn, Derek dropped his forehead to rest against Stiles shoulder as muscles tightened on him as Stiles came again when he only had the head of his cock in "Keep still." He moved one hand to grip withering hips. Stiles panted as his cheek pressed against the floor "I said slow down." He tried to stop his hips but he was helpless to do anything but push them back, he needed to feel Derek inside him. Derek sucked on the skin over Stiles shoulder blade before grazing his teeth over it "Yet your hips keep moving." He squeezed with a bruising force but it seemed to have the opposite effect he hoped for, Stiles hips snapped back as he whined.

Damn he was going to come again "Derek please." He pushed his hips back wanting more "Just fuck me." Stiles moved his hands against the floor looking for some kind of perches but found nothing and snarled, he just wanted Derek to fuck him. Derek moved his hand under Stiles chest lifting it off the floor as he rocked his hips forward sliding all the way in and whined as Stiles muscles tightened on him again "God Stiles." He dropped his hand back to the floor. Stiles found leverage now he was on his hands and knees; he used it to his advantage and pushed his back flush with Derek's chest while rocking his hips forward then backwards. Derek sank his teeth into flesh as he groaned feeling his body tensing as he came again hearing Stiles moan but he just pulled his hips back before thrusting forward feeling his need growing not diminishing.

Stiles pushed back hard making Derek sit on his hunches and groaned as an arm made of steel slid around his waist keeping them joined, he braced his thighs apart as he thrust back when Derek thrust forward. Derek drew his nails up Stiles taunt stomach to his chest where he moved to pinch a hard nub as he thrust forward "Ah shit." He tipped his head back as his muscles tensed and his hips snapped forward as he came. Stiles ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he leant forward on his hands "Harder." He rasped the word only to growl as hands gripped his hips before hips pulled back to thrust forward hard giving him what he needed. Derek curled his fingers feeling his nails sinking into skin as he squeezed Stiles hips harder and thrust again only to groan when muscles clamped down on him again, if it kept up at this rate Derek was going to die before he finished fucking Stiles.

A moan left his lips as his cock slapped against his abdomen with the force of Derek's thrust "Fuck yes." Stiles hung his head as he rolled his hips back feeling his back arch as he panted for air, his thighs tensed as his balls drew tight. Derek bared his teeth when Stiles pulled away from him but groaned as his back was slammed against the floor and a heat body came over his, he pushed up with his elbows only to be slammed back. Stiles growled as he came over Derek "Stay." He grasped his mates chin and turned his head to part his lips as he ran his tongue over the older man's cheek tasting sweat and dried blood from last night. Derek whined as Stiles fang ran down his neck before groaning as teeth sank into his neck without conscious control he gripped slender hips and rocked his up rubbing his cock against Stiles feeling his climax approaching.

Stiles moaned when blood hit his tongue and pulled back to lap at the mark before placing his hands over Derek's chest but arched his hands until the nails pricked at the skin, he smirked when Derek groaned rocking his hips faster. Fucking tease, that's what his mate was but Derek didn't care as he tipped his head back on a groan and arched his back pushing up into the sharp nails pricking his skin but never sinking in. Stiles pushed up until he looked down at Derek and rocked his hips once before moving his hand to grip Derek's cock, he smirked flashing his teeth at Derek before sinking his nails in and groaned as come coated his fingers. Derek pushed up only to snarl as Stiles pushed him back down before sinking down on his cock, his snarl died down to another groan as he thrust up into Stiles only to whine as nails flicked over his collar bone before dragging down.

Stiles groaned as Derek hit his prostate he moved to grasp the older man's face sinking his nails into cheeks as he pulled Derek forward, he panted feeling excitement shoot through him when Derek bared his teeth.

Damn those fangs looked so wicked on him; Derek couldn't help the thought as he nipped at his mates bottom lip before flicking his tongue over the sharp tip of one enjoying the shiver that rolled over Stiles as fingers slid into his hair. He curled his fingers into fists crushing the dark strand as he pulled Derek's head back slightly "Kiss me." Stiles whispered the words but Derek continued to play drawing one fang down his bottom lip. Derek nipped Stiles chin before pressing the tips of his fangs against skin to slowly rake them down his mate's throat and flicked his tongue out when Stiles swallowed making his Adam's apple bob. Stiles groaned as he arched his back feeling his climax claiming him as teeth nipped his throat "Damn." He pulled harder on brown hair as he lifted his hips only to lower them again; he pulled Derek's head back to claim his lips.

He groaned moving his hands to grip Stiles ass cheeks and squeezed before kneading them as he thrust his hips up, Derek growled into kiss as he felt his muscles puling tight as sensations built again only slower this time. Stiles panted into Derek's mouth as he felt sensations building but not with urgency this time "Derek." He slid one hand down to span his fingers wide on a flexing back and lifted his hips before lowering them again. He sucked on his mates bottom lip while looking into golden amber dissipating eyes seeing brown coming through, Derek squeezed Stiles cheeks as he moved quickly placing Stiles back on the blanket as he came over the younger man.

Stiles groaned as he rolled his hips against Derek's "So close." He locked his legs around the older man's waist as he moved his hands to grip flexing biceps. Derek fastened his lips to Stiles as he thrust forward again swallowing Stiles groan and moved one hand between them to curl around Stiles slick semen covered cock "Damn." He whispered the word while smirking at his mate.

Stiles sucked on Derek's bottom lip as his body coiled tight, he groaned when fingers squeezed his sensitive cock a little too hard pushing him over the edge as he came "Der—" his words cut off as Derek's lips covered his. He thrust forward feeling muscles tighten on him and groaned heavily as he snapped his hips forward one last time, Derek panted into Stiles mouth as his body shuddered through his climax. Damn, it was all Stiles could think as he soothed one hand down Derek's back as his body came down from the rush of need leaving him feeling weak and tired, he kissed Derek softly just a brushing of lips.

He kissed Stiles back as he pulled out hearing his mate take in air "I'm hungry." Derek pressed his cheek against Stiles before nuzzling his mate and took a deep breath feeling a soft growl leave his throat.

Stiles rubbed Derek's back "Me too, I hid a box we just need to reach it somehow." Even as he said the words neither made a move to get it just yet, he closed his eyes as he continued to sooth his hands over Derek's skin. Derek lifted his head dropping a kiss to Stiles cheek "Our scents locked." He watched brown eyes open as lips quirked at the corners making him grin; he looked down at his mate feeling warmth spreading in his chest. Stiles smiled "Merged not locked." He tipped his head back seeing the pillow and pulled it towards him and lifted his head before dropping it on the pillow watching Derek grinning "Your weird just get the food."

Derek raised one eyebrow "Yeah right." He rolled off Stiles smirking, as his mate groaned when he slipped free, before sitting up trying to find this box Stiles had hid and hummed when fingers danced over his back before moving forward as he spied the box ignoring Stiles comment.

"I'm going to pack lube next time."

He felt sore, not in a bad way but still he didn't want to be sore so next time he was packing lube yet Derek juts ignored his comment making Stiles smile as Derek pulled the box towards them and started taking items out pulling them through the bars, he moved towards the food chucking it on the blankets before moving back with his mate and started to eat.

**S**cott opened the door only to step back as he curled his lip "Damn." He moved to the side as Allison walked down the stairs.

Jackson scrunched his nose "What the fuck where they doing." He glanced at Scott who put his t-shirt over his nose before walking down the steps to see Derek and Stiles locked in a cage eating food which made him growled because no one fed him.

Scott groaned "Stop man it's over, leave my Stiles alone." He watched Stiles snort making spray whip cream slide passed his lips but Derek just grinned gripping Stiles chin and tipped his head back as he lapped it up.

Jackson sat on the stairs looking at the floor "I feel sick seeing that." He glanced at Scott who nodded while sitting next to him but the strange thing was they both had small smiles on their faces as they watched their Alpha pair.

**A**llison pushed the container away as she collapsed against Scott "I feel full." She watched the others who were still eating expect Danny who was sprawled out on one couch half a sleep, the poor man didn't know what hit him when he agreed to help Jackson.

Stiles dropped his empty pizza box on the floor as he relaxed back against the couch "I think I could sleep for a week." He put the pillow by the arm rest before sliding down until his head rested on it. Derek lifted his food as Stiles legs slid over his lap "I'm still hungry." He continued to eat his food as Stiles snorted making a comment which he chose to ignore.

Jackson dropped his empty container and glanced at Danny who was sprawled out with his arm over his face "Pass a blanket." He leaned forward when Allison chucked him one and gripped it before unfolding it and covering Danny with it.

Derek watched Jackson moved until he rested against Danny's raised knees but the older man just opened them before holding his hand out and crooked his fingers making Jackson take them until he was lying beside the taller man. He turned his eyes to Scott who was lying in front of the fire with Allison on top of him and a blanket over them then to Stiles who was falling asleep and grinned at the thought;

This was his pack.

His family.

He finished his food before dropping the container on the floor and moved to lay behind his mate who rolled over pressing up against him; Derek draped one arm over Stiles waist after pulling a blanket over them and dropped a kiss to his temple "Love you, mate mine."

Stiles grinned pressing his face against Derek's neck "Love you too." He slowly fell asleep but not before he heard Derek's growl of happiness, he just smiled happy Derek had a pack, a family now who would love him just as much as Stiles did.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I've missed any more mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review then please to do so but if it's to say you didn't like it don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
